RWBY-Tale
by AjDoodle
Summary: While on a Mission For Professor Ozpin, Team RWBY now finds themselves inside the legendary Mt.Ebott, where it is said none who enter shall return. Will they be able to escape as Pacifists, or will one of them fall to Genocide?
1. Fallen Down

Ow my Head, I wake up to find Weiss, Blake and Yang on the ground asleep next to me, we were climbing Mt. Ebott , a mountain very close to Vale as part of our mission when we found a cave and the floor collapsed in on us "Guys...Guys! Wake up!" Weiss groans at me "Ruby...be quiet...wait where are we? What happened?"

"Wait you don't remember? We fell inside the mountain after the floor collapsed"

"Wait really?! I thought that was just a dream!"

"Ugh will you two shut up and let me sleep!" We both look to see Yang tossing and turning "Uh...Yang, we're kinda inside the- "

"Don't care, tired"

"Ugh! Will you just get up Yang!"

"Mind your own business Ice Queen" Yang closes her eyes and turns away to go back to sleep. I look around to find my baby, Crescent Rose, a little bit away from us, I hold and snuggle into it...Not in a creepy way or anything! I turn it back into gun mode and strap it back on the back of my waist, then walk back over to Weiss picking up Myrtenaster "You find a way out of here yet Ruby?" I shake me head, I didn't even know I was supposed to- well I guess we should be trying to find a way out. "I think we should wait until Blake and Yang are awake"

"We are not staying here any longer then we need to be Ruby! We have a mission to do!"

"I know Weiss, you don't have to yell at me!" I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn quickly, pulling out Crescent Rose to attack, only to find it's Blake "Blake! My Ohm you scared me!"

"Sorry, I just woke up to you two yelling at each other, where are we exactly?"

"Thanks our 'Leader' we're inside the mountain"

"It's not my fault! The entire floor of the cave collapsed!" Weiss groans and turns away from me as I see Yang get up and Blake pick up Gambol Shroud off of the ground. "Well I'm fully rested and ready to 'Yang' people's skulls in" Weiss groans even more at Yang's horrible pun "Can we get going now?! I'm tried of being inside this mountain"

"Wait you said this is Mt. Ebbot right?"

"Yeah...Why?" My eyes suddenly light up, I know why Blake asked "Oh this the mountain one of my favorite stories it about!" Weiss looks at me confused "What story?"

"It's an old folk tale, long ago Humans and beings known only as Monsters lived in harmony for many years, then one day a war broke out between the two, in the end Humans won and banished the Monsters inside this very mountain, sealing them in with Dust that only humans can break. It's also said who ever goes into does not return" Weiss' face goes pale "YOUR TELLING US THIS NOW! WHY DID WE GO INTO THAT CAVE IF YOU KNEW PEOPLE WHO GO INSIDE THE MOUNTAIN DON'T COME BACK!" I back away scared "I just wanted us to rest our legs for a bit"

"Well now we're trapped here!"

"Uhhh guys, come check this out" We all walk over to Yang to see a strange doorway, it looks to be made of purple dyed marble or maybe stone "Looks like a way out to me" I look back to where we fell, for some reason, seeing that flower bed that broke our fall fills me with the determination to get us out of here "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go Team!" We all run to find a patch of grass with a single flower, behind it is another purple marble doorway "Uhhh Guys...that flower has a face"

" **Howdy!** " I shriek "THE FLOWER SPOKE!"

" **I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower** " Yang laughs "Wow, talk about a creative name, anyways can you make like a tree and "leaf" us alone, we need to get out of here" We all groan at Yang's pun, including Flowey " **Jeez, you must be in a hurry, but you're new to the underground. Somebody needs to show you how things work around here. Guess little old me will have to do** " He winks as a faint glow appears on us all, I see we all have red hearts glowing on our chests "Hey! What's the big idea you weed!"

"That's not helping our situation Weiss!"

" **Those red hearts are your Souls, they are you're very being. Now down here in the Underground we Express LOVE, you want some LOVE too right?** "

"Uh, no. We, want to get out of this stupid mountain"

"Weiss, stop being so rude, Flowey is trying to be nice here, We'll take some Love Flowey"

" **Great! Down here we share our LOVE with little white... 'Friendliness Pellets'** " a bunch of pellets appear in front of Flowey " **Here you go, try to catch as much as you can.** " the pellets come flying gently at us. All of us (Minus Weiss) grab some, only we fall in pain "I KNEW IT! HE'S ONE OF THOSE MONSTERS YOU TALKED ABOUT!"

" **YOU IDIOTS! IN THIS WORLD, IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!** " Tons of Pellets Surround us in all directions " **DIE** " The Pellets slowly close in on us. Weiss, being the only still able to stand, pulls out her rapier and goes to use dust on Flowey, but suddenly the Pellets ignite into flames and turn to ashes, Flowey looks confused, not noticing the Fireball coming at him, it hits and he goes flying as a new Monster appears

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. A Tu-Toriel Part 1

Me,Yang and Blake are on our knees in pain while Weiss aims Myrtenaster at this new monster that hit Flowey, her hand on the dust dial "Such an awful creature, hurting poor innocent children. Fear not my children, I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins"

A green glow covers us all and I feel fully healed. I get back up "Thank you for stopping that Flower from killing us "

Toriel smiles " It was no problem child"

Yang and Blake get up with me "Hate to break it to ya Goat lady, but we're not kids...well Ruby here is"

"Yang!"

Toriel laughs "You know, another child just left here, perhaps...yes, I wish to ask you four to do something for me"

Blake looks at her strangely "What would that be ?"

"I shall teach you how to adventure through this place, in return I wish for you to find the child who left here and help them, be their bodyguards if you would"

I smile and hold my hand out "It's a deal"

Weiss looks at me angrily "WHAT?! Ruby we're here to leave the mountain and report to Professor Ozpin , not take care of some kid!"

I sigh, Weiss is right, but Toriel could show us how to navigate this place, Blake intervenes "Weiss, as huntresses in training, it's our job to protect people no matter what, we will gladly take your offer"

Yang fist pumps the air "Yeah Let's Kick some evil Monster Butt!"

Toriel looks at her scared a bit, to which Yang stops "Uh, Sorry. I guess no kicking but unless needed"

We are leaded by Toriel out of the room Flowey was in and into the Ruins, where the walls are lined with vines from probably old age. We come across a training dummy "Here in the Underground, we are not like the monsters you think we are, if you talk to us we are bound to show mercy to you, try talking to the Dummy here"Toriel tells us.

I walk up to it "Uh...Hi.. , Nice weather down here"

It doesn't respond to me but Toriel looks happy "Very well Ruby, who would like to go next?"

Blake goes up and hugs the dummy "Very good Blake, a nice warm hug will show monsters you mean no harm to them, Yang would you like to go next?"

Yang nod and walks over, giving the dummy a fist bump "Sup Dummy Dude"

Toriel looks confused "What was that Yang? why did you look like you were going to punch it? You should not fight the monsters"

I speak up "It's called a fist Bump , it's... like a high five, but with your knuckles instead, it's not a punch at all really"

Toriel looks happy "I see, it is just a way of greeting"

Weiss looks at the dummy "I am not talking to an inanimate object"

I roll my silver eyes "Come on Weiss, just do it. It'll make her happy"

Weiss glares, but walks up to is and slashes it open with Myrtenaster "WEISS!"

Weiss glares "It's a Training Dummy Ruby! that's what it's for!"

the Dummy turns to dust and Toriel frowns "Let us continue then".

There are some puzzles along to way, but Toriel basically tells us how to solve them until we come across a bridge of spikes "Uh... This seems a bit, much for the first part of the Underground"

Toriel sighs "Indeed it is, would you like me to show you the way?"

Yang laughs and activates Ember Celica "No need Goat Mom, We can get over our own ways"

Yang jumps up and fires Ember Celica until she on the other side "Okay Blake, toss me the ribbon!"

Blake nods and unsheathes Gambol Shroud and tosses the ribbon attached part to Yang, she grabs it and tugs, pulls Blake into the air and to the other side, Weiss jumps up and goes from Glyph to Glyph until she's next to the rest of my teammates, I look to Toriel "I'll solve the puzzle the right way"

I go to step forward but Toriel stops me "No no, grab my hand, I'll show us the way"

I nod and take her hand, she leads me through the maze of spikes and to the other side "Let's keep going shall we?"

* * *

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**


	3. A Tu-Toriel Part 2

After the spike puzzle, we all go into a long hallway "My apologies girls, but I need to get to my house...Ah I shall lend you a cell phone, thankfully I always carry a spare one on me"

Toriel hands me strange looking device, it looks so ancient, these must be prehistoric versions of Scrolls " Thanks Goat Mom, we'll call you if we get into any trouble"

"You're very welcome Yang, now I must be off"

And with that, Toriel ran through the room, leaving us all alone "Well this is just great! Our only guide to this place has abandoned us!"

I sigh, Weiss isn't wrong, but this isn't like her, she's acting like she did when we first met, not like the friend I've gotten to know "Are you okay Weiss? You're ac-"

"You're acting like you're miss perfect again Ice Queen"

Weiss growls at us "I'm perfectly fine! I'm just the only sane one here right now, you all want to be nice to these monsters, but next thing we know they'll attack us , they're just sentient Grimm if you ask me"

Blake, hearing enough of Weiss rant, moves forward and feels the walls off the ruins "This place must've been built ages ago"

"Hey Blake...you don't think.. Faunus' evolved from Monsters...Do you?"

Blake looks at me and thinks for a second "Seeing how the only Monsters we've met are a talking flower, a weird Frog that Toriel scared away, and a Gentle, Motherly Goat woman. I would say it's about a 35% chance that is true Ruby"

I shrug at her reply and we keep moving, I guess I forgot to mention before the spike maze, we ran into a frog monster about the size of a 4 year old, Weiss wanted to attack but Yang told it a witty pun instead, before it could do anything however, Toriel had scared it away. As we exit the long hallway, I see a pile of leaves, I use my semblance and dash straight into them, crinkling in them fills me with the determination to continue "Guys this is fun! You should try it!"

Yang laughs at me and Weiss facepalms, Blake gives me a slight smile we all hear a croak, we all turn to see another Frog monster. I get up from the leaves and walk over to it "Uh...Hi there Mr. Frog"

"Ribbit [Hello There] "

I stumble back in surprise that it speaks "Y-you can talk?!"

"Ribbit [No, not really. I'm using magic for to be able to understand me, I also told all my fellow Froggits to use magic when they talk around you humans]"

I sigh in a bit of relief...Then again Toriel spoke and I didn't freak out then "So...uh, got anything to say Mr...Froggit was it?"

It nods "Ribbit [Yes, when you come across any other monsters, please show MERCY to them, after enough ACTs or damaging them enough, they will be merciful]"

I nod "Will do Mr. Froggit"

Yang looks at the room next to Mr. Froggit "Hey Ruby, there's free candy in here it says"

My silver eyes light up and I speed in to find a candy bowl and a sign that reads { _Take One Per Person_ } I awe in unfairness but do as it says, Yang and Blake take one as well, Weiss refuses flat out to touch it.

After a strange assortment of puzzles from falling into a room underneath another room, to pushing a strangely sentient rock, we even had to memorize a pattern by going down into a another room with an assortment of leaves with a path cut out for the room above it. After all this we come across another pile of leaves..only there's something in it " _ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_ "

"Is that a Ghost?"

Blake walks forward and tries to touch it, only for her hand to go through "Yes Yang, this is a ghost"

" _ZZZZZZZZZZ...(Are they gone yet?)ZZZZZZZZZ_ "

Weiss pulls out her rapier "Stop saying Z over and over!"

I sigh and walk over to the ghost "Uh...Hello there...What's your name?"

" _I'm Napstablook, but you can call me Blooky...If you want that is_ "

I feel sad just looking at him "Ah, Cheer up Blooky"

Yang gives him a big smile, Weiss glares at him "How do we know you won't hurt us?"

" _I won't hurt you... Unless you want me to_ "

I smile at him as well "We don't want to fight but thanks anyways"

" _Oh...You girls are really nice...Can I show you all something?_ "

Blake smiles "Sure Napstablook"

He begins to cry, but they float up and form a top hat " _I call this 'Dapper Blook' What do you think?_ "

Yang, Blake and I give a Thumbs up while Weiss looks away "It's...Alright"

He smiles " _Thank you, you are all very nice_ "

And with that He disappeared

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**


	4. Genocidal Thoughts

After we get past Blooky, we come upon a sign that reads { **Spider Bake Sale -** } "Aw that sounds cool! What do ya say team?"

Yang shrugs "I could go to a bake sale, how bout you Blake?"

Blake simply shrugs, Weiss however pulls her rapier out and stabs it in the ground in a rage, I notice something different about her, her eyes look like Yang's when she loses a piece of her hair "Weiss?"

 **(Weiss' Mind, Her P.O.V)**

I look around to see myself in a void of some kind, I hear strange... Almost demonic laughter " _WELL WELL, SEEMS I HAVE FOUND THE PERFECT VESSEL_ "

I look around "Who are you! Show yourself!"

" _NOW NOW, IS THAT THE WAY TO TREAT YOUR NEW PARTNER?_ "

I growl "Ruby is my partner, I don't know who you are, but I won't let you do whatever you're doing to my body!"

Again it laughs at me " _FOOL, YOUR HATRED AND ANGER WILL BE YOUR DOWNFALL, I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO MAKE A PERFECT GENOCIDE, BUT AS SOON AS WE REACH M... TORIEL, THE MASS MURDER WILL SPREAD! AHAHAHA!_ "

 **(Ruby's P.O.V, Spider Bake Sale)**

I pull out some Lien from my pocket and put it in the web like it said to and I get a donut! Yang buys a cider with Blake and Weiss... stands there holding her head in pain "You okay Weiss?"

Weiss looks up at me, her eyes back to blue "Y-yeah, just a headache Ruby, nothing to worry about"

There's the Weiss I know, not some jerk who would strike without a reason "Okay, want a piece of my donut?"

She hold her hand out and shakes it no "Thanks but no thanks, for we know that could be made of spiders, and I don't eat bugs"

I laugh and put the donut in my bag to save for later.

We walk up from the Blooky's spot to find a big tree with a house behind it "That must be Toriel's House!"

Yang wraps her hand around my shoulder "Yep, now we just need to get to that kid and get the heck out of here"

Weiss nods "We should stay alert still, Toriel didn't say it, but I'm pretty sure these Monsters will fight us even if we don't fight them"

I shrug, but Blake looks at the house smelling the air "Does anyone else smell... Cinnamon and...Butterscotch?"

I sniff the air and sure enough the scent of cinnamon and butterscotch is in the air, not as good as the smell of strawberries, but still good "Maybe Toriel is baking something"

Blake shrugs and we all go inside "Hello...Toriel? It's us"

Toriel runs out of the left room "Ah, hello girls, I'm surprised you made it here so fast, oh and unharmed, that is very good, come on into the living room, I just finished baking a Cinnamon-Butterscotch pie" we nod and follow her into the living room and sit on the surprisingly comfortable floor. After five minutes Toriel comes out from the kitchen and hands us each a slice of pie, I wrap mine up and put in my bag for later while Yang dives right in, Weiss seems to enjoy it, while Blake casually eats it "Oh, do you have anything for Headaches Toriel? Weiss has been having one"

She thinks for a moment "Let me check, I should have some herbs that can help"

She walks back into the kitchen as we sit about, coming back a moment later with some powder and a glass of water "Here Weiss, this will help with your headache"

Weiss takes the powder and drinks the water "Thanks you very much, I'm sorry about my earlier behavior, I don't know what was coming over me"

Toriel laughs "Oh it's no problem Weiss, I'm sure that headache may have been what was causing it the outbursts"

She looks about "Now then, it's about time you four head on out to the child

Yang groans "Aw man, I wanted more pie!"

I giggle and Toriel leads us downstairs to a big door "Out here leads to the rest of the Underground, please keep that child safe, hi- Asgore, he will kill the child if he gets to him, protect them at all costs"

I nod then look to see Weiss grab her head in pain, her eyes going back to red

 **(Weiss' Mind, Her P.O.V)**

" _DO IT! KILL HER! MAKE HER DUST SPREAD THROUGHOUT THE FLOORS OF THE RUINS!_ "

"NO! SHUT UP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

 **(Ruby's P.O.V, Ruins' Exit)**

I see Weiss grab her weapon and turn the dust dial to electricity, my eyes widen and I go to take action... When her eyes go back to blue and she lowers it "Ugh, stupid headache.."

I breathe in relief "Come on Guys, let's get going"

We all wave goodbye to Toriel and exit the Ruins

* * *

 _ **WHAT IS THIS IN WEISS' HEAD? WHAT IS THEIR GOAL? WILL TEAM RWBY MEET UP WITH THE CHILD?**_

 _ **STAY TUNED FOR THIS AND MORE IN THE "PUNNIEST" CHAPTER YET**_


	5. Filled with Deez Puns of Determination

Leaving the Ruins, we find another patch of grass and...Oh no not Flowey! " _ **Well well, seems you four survived the ruins, too bad you killed that poor dummy Ms White**_ "

Weiss looks away, I prepare Crescent Rose "Look Flowey, We won't hurt those monsters-"

Yang cocks Ember Celica "But you're a different story Petal Head!"

Blake pulls Gambol Shroud off her back and switches it to pistol mode "We are not afraid to fight a soulless creature, you're basically a creature of Grimm"

Flowey shows actual signs of worry but laughs " _ **Go ahead and try! You'll all just succumb to genocide!**_ "

He burrows into the ground, leaving us to the exit of this place, I fold Crescent Rose back up and back onto my waist "Come on guys, we'll get him eventually"

* * *

 **[Weiss' Head]  
**

 _"SUCH A STUPID FLOWER, BUT HE IS RIGHT, SOON ALL FOUR OF YOU WILL BE UNDER MY CONTROL!"  
_

'GET OUT MY HEAD YOU STUPID VOICE!'

* * *

 **[Snowdin Forest]**

We go through the door to find ourselves in a super snowy place "What do you 'snow' it snows down here too"

Weiss, who usually groans at Yang's terrible puns, holds her head in pain, I guess that medicine Toriel gave her didn't work too well. I look in front of us to see a shivering boy...Or girl... A kid, with a blue and purple striped sweater, I dash over to them "Oh my gosh are you cold!?"

They look to me and nod shivering, I look to Yang "Yang! We need to heat here!"

Yang smirks and slams her fists together to activate her semblance, her hair now looking like it's on fire, she walks over and I can feel the heat difference, the kid must feel it too, since they stop shivering and hug Yang's leg "Hey do you have a name? I'm Ruby, this my Sister Yang, and over there is Blake and Weiss"

They put their hand in the snow and wrote out something F-R-I-S-K "Frisk? That's a cool name, doesn't sound like a color though"

Blake walks over "That's because it's not, not everyone names their children after a color, it's just not common to meet one not named that way"

She looks at Frisk "You wouldn't happen to know Toriel would you?"

Frisk nods, drawing in the snow with a stick a scene of a battle, then a two stick figures hugging "You fought her, but then you two hugged it out?"

Frisk gives a thumbs up "I guess Frisk is the kid Toriel wants us to protect team. Let's keep going and get out of here, ph and Weiss is your head okay?"

"It still hurts, but I'll be fine Ruby"

* * *

We continue walk in the forest, we all step on this really sturdy stick, after we all walk past we hear it snap, I look back to see nothing there though, weird... We keep going until we come upon a bridge with a poorly built gate not even designed to keep anybody out, we all freeze when we hear a new voice "humans...don't you know how to greet a new friend? turn around and shake my hand"

Frisk, being closest to the voice, does so and we all hear a whoopee cushion go off, both Yang and surprisingly Frisk explode into laughter, I chuckle and so does Blake, Weiss groans "You are all so immature"

"We all turn to see Frisk shaking hands with a Monster, they appear to be a skeleton in a blue hoodie and shorts, with fuzzy pink slippers "ah the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick never fails to make people laugh, well...most people. anyways you're all humans right?"

We all nod "that's hilarious, name's Sans, Sans the skeleton"

"I'm Ruby Rose, this Weiss, Blake, my Sister Yang, and that's Frisk"

"nice to meet you all, look i'm on human hunting duty, but i can't be bothered to try though, my brother Papyrus however, he's a human hunting fanatic"

Yang smirks "Aw, you being too much of a 'lazybones' ?"

"yeah, i'm quite the "bonehead' "

" I'll 'throw you a bone' on that joke"

"oh man your jokes sure 'rattle my bones' "

"SHUT UP!"

We all look to Weiss "YOUR JOKES ARE DRIVING ME INSANE!"

Both Yang and Sans laugh "come on follow me to these conveniently shaped lamps where you can hide, i hear my bro coming"

We follow Sans to where five conveniently shaped lamps stand, we all hide behind one as a taller skeleton walks over, AND HE HAS A CAPE! "SANS! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"oh hey bro, just staring at these lamps"

"YOU HAVE YET TO CALIBRATE YOUR PUZZLES YOU LAZYBONES!"

"sorry bro, i've had a **ton** of work... a 'skele- **ton** ' "

I chuckle softly, only to be shushed by Weiss

"AGGH! YOU AND YOUR JOKES! DON'T YOU KNOW A HUMAN WILL COME HERE ANYDAY NOW! AND WHEN THEY DO, I WILL CAPTURE THEM AND UNDYNE WILL FINALLY LET ME BE PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD, I'LL BE SO POPULAR! PEOPLE WILL WRITE STORIES ABOUT ME, MAKE ART OF ME, AND THE KING WILL EVEN CUT A TOPIARY OF MY WONDERFUL FACE IN MY HONOR"

"maybe these lamps can help you?"

"GRRR, I DON'T HAVE TIME TO LOOK AT LAMPS SANS!"

"jeez, don't go grinding yourself 'down to the bone' "

Yang laughs super hard at this "SANS YOUR JOKES ARE MAKING THESE LAMPS LAUGH, THAT JUST PROVES HOW BAD THEY ARE! I AM GOING TO CALIBRATE MY PUZZLES"

And with that the tall one runs off "okay you can come out now"

We all walk out and Yang high fives Sans "Dude those jokes were awesome!"

I look at Frisk, they seem to be getting cold again, I decide to take off my cape and wrap it around them, they look up at me with a smile, wrapping the cape around themselves like a blanket, Sans walks over to me "pretty nice of you to keep the kid warm like that"

I nod "Hey they need more then me"

Sans thinks to himself for a second "hey can you five 'throw me a bone' here and amuse Paps? he's never really met a human, and seeing so many of you would make this day amazing for him"

I nod "Sure Sans, after all we owe you for hiding us"

Sans laughs "thanks Rubes, i need to stay here for a bit, you five go on ahead, i'll catch up"

We all nod and continue on


	6. Not as Punny, but good enough

We continue pass Sans to find a cool box, Frisk walks forward to it, only for a strange bird creature to appear " _'Ice' to meet you!"_

Frisk laughs at it's joke " _Ha! Laughs, Dad was wrong!_ "

I walk over to it "Uh, hi there, what's your name"

It looks at me " _Oh don't mind me, I'm just a runaway Snowdrake, I'll leave you guys alone, if your as 'chill' as your friend here, you can go on ahead_ "

I laugh "Thanks Mr Snowdrake, come on team"

We go past the Snowdrake and Frisk goes to the Box, pulling out a tough looking glove, they put it on their hand and smile at me with my cape still with them, now I know how Uncle Qrow saw me as a little girl "Say Frisk are you a Boy or a Girl?"

Frisk thinks for a second before shrugging...Not the answer I was hoping for though, but good enough I guess. We continue to the right and see Sans with his brother Papyrus...How did he even get ahead of us? "SO AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE-"

Papyrus looks at us and then to Sans, who looks at us, they do this over and over, going faster each time until the start spinning around then to each other "SANS...ARE THOSE WHAT I THINK THEY ARE?"

Sans nods "yeah Paps, i'm pretty sure those are rocks"

I look behind us to see five rocks, weird, they weren't there before "hey, what are those in front of the rocks?"

Papyrus gasps and looks to Sans "ARE THOSE HUMANS?!"

Sans nods "HUMANS, DO NOT MOVE, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL CAPTURE YOU AND TAKE YOU TO UNDYNE, AND SHE WILL FINALLY MAKE ME PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD!"

Yang laughs "Seems like you have a 'Bone to pick' with us"

Sans laughs, but Weiss and Papyrus groan "OH NO, SANS THAT FEMALE HUMAN IS ANOTHER YOU!"

"hey, you can't duplicate perfection"

"Sure 'numbskull' "

"SANS!"

"YANG!"

Yang and Sans are laughing like lunatics as Weiss and Papyrus lose it, Frisk tugs on my skirt and motions to be carried "Heh, sure Frisk"

I put Frisk on my back, boy they sure are light. After Papyrus and Weiss calm down (And Yang and Sans stop making bad puns) Papyrus begins to think "HMMM, SEEING HOW I DO NOT WANT THESE PUZZLES TO GO TO WASTE, I SHALL LET YOU HUMANS CONTINUE, BUT I SHALL CAPTURE YOU AFTERWARDS, NYEHEHEHEH"

With that Papyrus runs off, leaving Sans with us "boy, you guys sure made him happy"

Blake nods "But he also seemed annoyed by you constant jokes, you and Yang should off them for a bit"

* * *

 **AN: Yeah! I'm Running out of Skeleton Puns!**

 **Chara: No One Cares what you say, and they can't even hear you!**

 **AN: :(**

* * *

Sans nods "alright, i'll keep the puns to a minimum for now, you guys should keep going though, oh and I would tell you later but watch out for blue attacks, think of them like blue stop signs, so stand still for them, got it?"

I nod "Thanks for the tip Sans, by the way, how did you get ahead of us?"

"easy, i took a shortcut"

"Oh"

We all just stand there for a bit until Weiss breaks the silence by groaning and grabbing her head, I see her eyes go red again "Come on you dolts, let's get going"

Frisk shivers, but in fear at Weiss' change in attitude, Sans looks at her, despite the smile on his skull, I can tell he doesn't seem impressed "you might wanna quit it before you have a **bad time** snowflake"

* * *

 **[Weiss' Head]  
**

" _OH THIS IS SO MUCH FUN, AND JUST TO THINK I COULD HAVE BEEN STUCK IN THAT KID'S BODY, INSTEAD I GOT THE BODY OF A SUPERPOWERED GIRL!"_

'Give me my Body's Control back!'

" _I DON'T THINK SO TOOTS! I STILL DON'T KNOW WHY YOU HAVE SOME CONTROL STILL, BUT MY CONTROL IS MUCH STRONGER, AND SOON WE WILL HAVE ALL THE EXP AND LOVE THIS UNDERGROUND HAS TO OFFER! THEN WE WILL TURN THIS WORLD TO DARKNESS, ERASING IT ALL LIKE A GAME!_ "

I run towards the voice to see a broken version of the SOUL Flowey had made appear before, a dark aura of bad emotions radiates from it, this must be what is taking control of me, I try to use my glyphs or even pull out myrtenaster, but...Nothing, I scream and I feel control return

* * *

 **[Snowdin Forest]  
**

I see Weiss about to pull myrtenaster out when her eyes go back to blue and she holds her head in pain "Jeez, this headache is getting worse"

( **AN: For Those Wondering, Yes Weiss does remember the voice and all that happens when she's not in control, and when in her head, she's an astral projection of herself** )

I walk over and place my hand on her shoulder "Weiss are you okay? You seem real off ever since we've fallen down here"

Weiss pushes my hand off her "I'm fine, this headache is just killing me"

I nod, I trust Weiss...But I feel like she's hiding something


	7. Doggo, Ice, and Snowmen

We continue pass Sans again and find a shack built by Papyrus, Frisk gets off my back and goes inside it, pretending to be a sentry, I laugh "Oh no, we're caught by Frisk the Sentry"

Yang grabs Frisk "Nice try squirt, but you ain't scaring us. You're too adorable"

Frisk giggles and climbs onto Yang's back and we continue on to find another station, the air smelling funny "Do you guys smell...burnt dog treats?"

Yang laughs "That reminds me of the time we fed Zwei those steaks Dad burnt"

I nod and laugh at that memory, Blake goes to walk past the station but a dog monster pops out of it with two swords " _I saw something move!_ "

Our SOULS glow on our chests and Frisk has one as well, I notice now that my team's SOULS are different colors, Yang's is Orange, Blake's is Light Blue, and Weiss' is Dark Blue.

* * *

( **AN: For those who are not aware of what this means, allow me, the author, to educate you. Orange SOULS are Bravery, with the Items of the Tough Glove and Manly Bandanna. Light Blue SOULS are Patience, with the Items of the Toy Knife and Faded Ribbon. and Dark Blue SOULS [Or just Blue] are Integrity, with the Items of the Ballet Slippers and Old Tutu. You can probably guess why Yang, Blake, and Weiss' SOULS are those colors** )

* * *

Frisk's and My SOULS are both Red, the Dog Monster's sword glow blue " _Don't move an inch!_ "

I remember what Sans told me "Guys don't move!"

They all nod and we stand still as it attacks, the swords seem to go right through us with no effect on our bodies, weird... Frisk proceeds to walk up and pet the Dog on the leg " _WHAT! I'VE BEEN PET! POT? PAT? PET_ "

I smile and pet it as well on it's head " _WHERE'S THAT COMING FROM!_ "

I laugh "Your sight must be pretty bad huh Mr Dog?"

The Dog looks at me, probably figuring out where I am from sound " _I can only see things when they are moving...Who am I talking to I can't see them!_ _S-S-S-Something pet me... something that isn't m-m-m-moving... I'm gonna need some dog treats for this!_ "

He goes back into his station and lowers away, we all look at each other confused "What...Just happened?"

Blake tries to come up an explanation "I think what happened was he used the attack to detect us, since we followed Sans' advice, we did not get detected, so when you and Frisk pet him, he freaked out and went back to his station to figure out what just happened"

Weiss nods "Seems like a logical explanation to me"

Yang smirks "It was 'ice' to know that Blake"

We (Minus Weiss) laugh at Yang's Joke and continue on to find Sans again...How does he keep getting ahead of us?! "Hey Sans, how did you-"

"shortcut"

I now start to think Sans can teleport...Oh well "Got any advice for us?"

"yeah, 'Icy' there's some ice ahead, down here once you hit that ice you wont stop moving till you hit snow again"

Yang laughs at his joke as Frisk hops off her back and walks onto the ice, just as Sans said they slide all the way across to the other side, they wave from there, I smirk and use my speed to get over there fast, strangely it felt weird using my semblance without my cape on, but right now Frisk needs it more then me. Weiss being Weiss walks around the Ice, Yang slides across while dragging Blake with her, Frisk points to the route north of the ice "Hey Sans! what's up that route!"

Sans replies, but he doesn't yell so I don't understand him, I can only tell he replied because of the gestures he makes with his left hand "Come on Team...And Frisk, let's check it out"

Weiss grabs her head again "Stupid Headache!"

* * *

 **[Weiss' Head, ? P.O.V]  
**

 _Why is it she can block me so easily?! Her SOUL isn't even red! it makes no sense!...I think I'll try one of the other idiots of these magical Girls when they get to a rest stop_

* * *

 **[Snowman's Hill, Ruby's P.O.V]**

We walk up the north route to see a snowman, it looks happily at us " _Hello there_ "

I scream and pull out Crescent Rose "SENTIENT SNOWMAN!"

Weiss sighs "Ruby you dolt, we've had frogs talk to us, why are you freaking out over a snowman"

"She has a point, we've seen a lot of freaky stuff today, this is nothing really"

"Yeah Sis, there's 'snow' problem here"

I laugh and put my baby away "Sorry, just...I once had a dream of an evil snowman as a kid"

" _It's alright. You five look like travelers, can I ask you a favor_ "

"Lay it on us Snowman"

" _You see I've always wanted to see the world, could you take a piece of me with you?_ "

I go derpy "Uhhh...Won't it melt?"

The Snowman laughs " _Not to worry, my snow is magic, it won't melt_ "

 **(THIS IS THE ONLY EXPLANATION I CAN THINK OF WHY THE SNOWMAN PIECE DOES NOT MELT!)**

I nod and take a piece of him and put it in my bag "I'll keep with me to whole trip Mr Snowman, be seeing you"

We all walk back, continuing our adventure


	8. Puzzles and Losing Control

Continuing through this snowy forest. Yang continues to make bad puns, especially to Weiss "I wonder if we'll find Weiss' house here, we already met one of her kind"

Weiss growls "Yang for the last time, I don't live in an igloo, and I don't live with snowmen"

Frisk, taking a chance to be carried by all of us, is on Blake's shoulder and taps her bow, Blake shakes a bit since her ears are sensitive "Please don't do that Frisk"

Frisk looks confused, but stops as we come up to see Sans and Papyrus and a weird layer of snow in front of us "AH HUMANS, YOU HAVE ARRIVED TO MY FIRST PUZZLE, THE ELECTRIC MAZE! WALK IN IF YOU DARE!"

I look at my team "Who should go first?"

"You're the leader, you do it"

"Weiss has got a point Sis"

Blake and Frisk nod, I sigh and walk forward, as soon as I take one step forward, Papyrus is electrocuted somehow "...Are you okay Papyrus?"

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM FINE, SANS WHAT HAPPENED?"

"i think they need to hold the orb bro"

"RIGHT"

Papyrus walks over to us, making a path with his footprints in the snow and hands me the orb, walking back the same path, he solved it for me without even knowing! I walk through the path and to the other side, everyone follows behind me "WOWIE! YOU ALL SOLVED IT SO EASILY, THIS PUZZLE MUST HAVE BEEN TO EASY FOR YOU, FEAR NOT THOUGH, I'M SURE ONE OF OUR PUZZLES WILL STUMP YOU, NYEHEHE!"

With that he runs off, leaving us with Sans "thanks for doing that you guys, it means a lot"

I nod "You're brother is pretty cool Sans"

Sans laughs "don't i know it, he's the coolest guy i know"

Yang smirks "Oh I bet in this weather he's really 'chill' "

Sans laughs "i do hate when he gives me the 'cold shoulder' but i love when you 'tickle my ribs' "

Weiss groans "Can we keep going now?!"

I see her eyes go red before she walks ahead of us

* * *

 **[Weiss's? P.O.V]**

I walk away from those Imbeciles and find an Icecap, being in control of her body I draw her weapon and slash it in half, turning it to dust and gaining LV 2, I smirk and find another Icecap, seeing what I did, it tries to run, only to melt from the fire power this blade has. This is great! Forget taking control of one of the other girls, Snow White here is perfect! and the best part is, she's in so much of a rage I have full control!, I can't even hear her dumb voice pleading for her body back.

* * *

 **[Ruby's P.O.V]**

We all go after Weiss, leaving Sans behind, only to come up to a pile of dust and a spot where there is no snow "Weiss...What did you do"

Yang frowns "Remember how that dummy turned to dust when Weiss sliced it?"

Blake nods "You don't think she...Killed these monsters do you?"

"I hope not, Weiss may be rude sometimes, but she's a heartless killer, even if she has that headache, a headache doesn't cause someone to kill, even if this headache is making her this way, we need to help her"

Frisk points to some footprints in the snow, we follow them to find Weiss on her knees holding her head in pain "Weiss?"

Weiss looks at me, She looks...Evil in a weird sort of way "Hey Ruby, Sorry I ran off, I was just tired of those jokes"

I smile, trying to ignore how she looks "It's fine Weiss, hey did you see those dust piles back there?"

Weiss nods "Yeah I did, it's weird, it's kinda like what happened when I destroyed that dummy"

Yang stares "So you didn't kill a monster?"

Weiss gets up and brushes the snow off her skirt "Why would I kill without a reason? these things aren't like Grimm, they have souls and intelligence"

Blake looks at her confused "But in the Ruins, you called them basically sentient Grimm, now your saying they're nothing alike?"

"Look I was wrong about them okay,am I not aloud to admit I'm wrong?"

Frisk looks at her red eyes and looks away, I see them shivering in fear, What's wrong with my Partner?

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED  
**_


	9. Sans' Puzzle

Weiss leads us through the forest like she knows where she's going, Frisk now on my back again, still a bit scared of Weiss "Weiss maybe I should lead, I am the leader after all"

"No need to Ruby, I'm perfectly capable of leading us through"

"Oh..Okay I guess"

I feel so confused, Weiss is acting so weird. We come up the a ball of snow on a a path to a hole in the ground, Frisk jumps off my ack and kicks it about, Yang smirks "Hey Frisk kick it to me!"

Yang runs over to them as Frisk kicks it to her, Yang kicks it high and over a cliff, only for a new snowball to form! We all look in shock, only for Blake to kick it into the hole, and a light blue flag pops out "...Well that just happened"

Weiss nods "You can say that again, now come on, Smi-I mean Sans and Papyrus are waiting for us"

I nod and we follow Weiss to see Sans an Papyrus blocking the way again "AH HUMANS, YOU HAVE ARRIVED, THIS TIME YOU WILL SURELY BE STUMPED, THIS PUZZLE WAS MADE BY MY BROTHER SANS...SANS WHERE IS THE PUZZLE?

Sans points to a paper on the ground "right there bro, trust me they'll be stumped"

I walk forward and grab the paper to see is a wordsearch "Uh...Does anyone have a pen or pencil?

Sans walks over and hands me one "here, 'ink' of it as a gift"

I laugh as Weiss and Papyrus groan, I solve the search in about a minute or too and hand it to Sans "All done"

"SANS YOUR PUZZLE FAILED, OBVIOUSLY BECAUSE IT WASN'T JUNIOR JUMBLE!"

"no way, junior jumble is for baby bones, crosswords are the hard ones"

"CROSSWORDS?! THAT'S SO EASY, I FILL IT ALL WITH Z'S AND WIN. RED HUMAN, WHAT DO YOU THINK?"

Sans looks at me with a 'make him happy' look "Well...I think junior jumble is much harder than Crosswords"

Papyrus looks proud "SEE SANS, THE RED HUMAN KNOWS WHAT SHE'S TALKING ABOUT"

"i guess so Paps"

Papyrus runs off, leaving Sans with us again "hey thanks for saying that Ruby"

I smile "No problem Sans, Papyrus reminds me a lot of myself"

Yang smirks "Yeah, you and him are a lot alike, you must not be so "bonely" now"

Sans laughs " i would tell you the skeleton who went to doctor joke, but you guys should keep going"

Weiss smirks and nods "Will do Sans"

Sans looks at her, once again I can tell that despite his smile, he's uneasy about her "ok snowflake, just make sure not to have a **bad time** "

Weiss bolts ahead of us, leaving us behind again

* * *

 **[Weiss'? P.O.V]**

I run ahead of those idiots to try and find something to kill, anything will do, only this time I need to make sure no dust is left behind, I pull her sword out and change the dial to yellow, using the knowledge in her head I know it's electricity, perfect. I come across another Icecap, it begs for it's hat to be looked at, I shock it's body to dust, then I turn the dial to blue and freeze the dust in ice, the dust of the icecap isn't even visible in it, now they won't be suspicious. That puts me at LV 3 already, I remember the Grimm, they were soulless so you don't gain LV from them, a being has to have SOUL to gain or give LV, I decide to go back to the table of Spaghetti I passed and wait for the idiots to come to me

* * *

 **[Yang's P.O.V]  
**

Seeing Weiss run off like that makes Ruby look really confused, I'm as confused as she is

" _OH DON'T BE CONFUSED BLONDIE_ "

I look around, where did that voice just come from? It sounded almost...Demonic, come Yang just stay brave, you're known for that after all. "Yang!"

I look to my Sis "Huh? What's up Ruby?"

"Come on, we're going after Weiss"

I nod and smirk to Sans "See ya Bonehead"

"see ya hothead"

We all run off to find Weiss, but I continue to think about that voice

" _NO NEED TO THINK ABOUT IT BLONDIE, I'M RIGHT HERE, NOW I MUST ADMIT, YOUR ORANGE SOUL SURE DOES PUT UP A LOT OF RESISTANCE TO MY CONTROL, PERHAPS IF YOU GOT ANGRY HOWEVER, THINGS WOULD BE MUCH EASIER"_

'Who are you? why are you in my head? Are you the reason Weiss is like this?!'

" _IN TIME GOLDILOCKS, ALL WILL BE REVEALED, TA TA FOR NOW"_

With that I no longer here the voice


	10. Yang's Headache

**[Ruby's P.O.V]**

I run up to find Weiss next to a frozen plate of spaghetti "Weiss! Stop running off like that!"

"Oh sorry Ruby, I just really want to get out of here"

I sigh "I know you want to get out of here Weiss, but we need to be a team, we promised Toriel to watch Frisk and help them exit the underground"

Weiss nods "I understand Ruby, you're right, as much as I hate to admit it, you are right. I will try to stay with at least one member of the team at all times, I promise"

I smile and hug her, only for Weiss to push me off "I've told you my rules in hugs!"

I laugh as Blake, Frisk, and Yang run up, Yang holding her head while Blake holds Frisk's hand "Hey Sis, I think Weiss' headache is contagious cause now I have it"

Weiss chuckles, which really freaks me out, she never laughs "Yang that's the funniest thing I've heard ever leave that mouth of yours"

Yang smiles "Nice to see that shell of yours cracking ice queen"

I look at the Spaghetti and to a mouse hole, knowing someday this mouse will be able to eat this fills me with determination, Frisk walks over to me and looks at it too, he smiles at me and I smile back "Come on guys, let's get going"

We walks past and find a big piece of land, we decide to go south but find a row of spikes in our way "Well we can't go this way, it's blocked"

Yang goes to step over it "Come on Sis, it's not that big of a step over"

As soon as she tries the spike grow to be as tall as 3 Yangs "I...Stand corrected"

Frisk plays in the snow near us, I see as he plays in it, it reveals some kind of map "Guys look at Frisk"

They look and we soon get to work and unveil a map of the area we're in, with a big red **X** in the top right corner, Blake studies it and looks to me "There must be something in the upper eastern part of this area that will of use to us"

I nod "I'll go check it out you g-"

Weiss interrupts me "I'll go check it out!"

I look at Weiss' red eyes " Weiss I said you can't leave without anyone with you, you promised!"

Weiss smiles "Of course, Yang will come with me"

Yang shrugs "Sure why not"

Weiss and Yang go off to the eastern part of the area

* * *

 **[Weiss'? P.O.V]  
**

I lead Goldilocks to the eastern part of this area and we stumble into a Lesser Dog, perfect chance to take control of the blonde! "Yang, What should we do?"

Blondie looks at me and thinks, I take my chances and speak in her head ' _Attack it! Show it no mercy!_ '

' _Nah, I'll just pet it, now make like a tree, and GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_ '

With that the connection cuts off and Goldilocks smirks at me "I say we pet it"

I sigh "Fine, you go ahead"

She runs over and pets it behind it's ears, it's neck grows in excitement and it runs off, Blonde laughs "That was easy! Now let's find whatever that map was pointing to"

I give my best fake smile and nod. We continue forward to find a lever in the snow, Goldilocks grabs it and moves it to the opposite side, locking it in place "Alright Weiss, that should do it"

I sigh and we go back to the other idiots

* * *

 **[Yang's P.O.V]**

Weiss and I walk back to the rest of our group, sure enough the spikes are now gone. Ruby and Frisk are tossing snowballs at each other playfully while Blake stands waiting "Nice job you two"

I smirk "Thanks Blake, Come you kids, we got to get going"

Ruby awes, only to accidentally get a snowball to the face from Frisk, that kid has an arm too as Ruby falls backwards from the force of it. I laugh at them ' _YOU'RE A FOOL GOLDILOCKS, ONCE YOU GET ANGRY, YOU'LL SEE THINGS MY WAY, THAT IN THIS WORLD, IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!'_

'I don't think so whatever you are. Up on the surface our four kingdoms live in peace and fight against the Grimm, what you're saying is the code Grimm play by, Kill or be killed, kill humans or be killed by humans.'

I don't get a response from the voice, but I hold my head from the sharp pain talking to it leaves behind. Ruby walks over to me and grabs my shoulder "You okay Yang?"

I nod "Yeah, Weiss' stupid contagious headache strikes again"

Ruby laughs as Frisk is picked up by Blake "Come on Team FRWBY!"

I laugh "Team FRWBY? Is Frisk our leader now?"

Frisk giggles and we continue on over a bridge, before we can keep going, two dog looking monsters dressed like the reapers of death block our path " _*sniffs the air* I smell humans_ "

Our souls pop out as the Dog monsters pull their hoods off and pulls out huge axes, just in case, I cock Ember Celica ready to fight if needed ' _Ah so are getting impatient with all this ACTing'_

'Not a chance you stupid voice'

The male dog goes to slam their axe on Ruby, but she uses her semblance to move out of the way, Frisk jumps out of Blake's arm and rolls around in the snow, the dogs sniff them " _This one smells like a weird puppy Dogressa_ "

The female dog nods, this gives me an idea, I also roll around in the snow, the others get the idea and do so themselves, Frisk and Ruby then pet the dogs, who freak out a bit " _Dogs can pet other dogs?!_ "

I laugh "Yeah they can"

They look at us " _We have things to do, we're sorry for taking up your time_ "

and with that they leave us to continue


	11. Over the Hill and through the Snowdin

**Long Chapter Ahead, Steaming through Snowdin because of Lack of Updates, You're Welcome, Papyrus' Fight will be next time though (This took a long time to come up with, and 3 days to write it all down [And Yes Vale's Mt Ebott UnderGround has a different Layout to regular UnderTale's Mt Ebott UnderGround )  
**

* * *

 **[Ruby's P.O.V]**

Getting passed those two Dog monsters, we come to another set of spikes, this time we easily find the way to remove them, a simple puzzle put up by Papyrus {HUMANS! IF YOU WISH TO PASS, YOU MUST TURN ALL THE X'S INTO O'S}

Yang smirks "Sounds easy enough, there are only two X's"

Blake, with Frisk on her back walks over the X's and turns them to O's, then Weiss presses the button on the ground, sure enough the O's turn green and the spikes drop down "Alright Team FRWBY, Let's go!"

* * *

 **[In Weiss' mind, her P.O.V]**

I wake up in this weird black void, where am I? I hear a strange noise, almost talking, then a new voice "Yes she is awake"

I look around "Who said that?!"

A figure appears before me, looking like some sort of goopy Grimm, but it looks sentient "Uh..Hi"

It tries to speak to me but I don't understand it "Don't even try Gaster, she doesn't understand Your Font"

a Woman appears beside him, she looks like an older Ruby "Hello Weiss Schnee, My name is Summer Rose, and we have a lot to talk about"

* * *

 **[Second X/O Puzzle, Blake's P.O.V]  
**

Leaving the first puzzle, we find Papyrus next to another one of these X's and O's puzzles "AH HUMANS! YOU HAVE FINALLY ARRIVED, WHILE I WAITED I MADE THIS PUZZLE TO LOOK MORE LIKE MY GREAT FACE!..BY THE WAY DID YOU EAT THE SPAGHETTI I LEFT FOR YOU?"

Frisk shakes their head yes "AH! YOU MUST LOVE SPAGHETTI, JUST LIKE ME!"

I look at the puzzle, I guess at the right angle it does look like his face...Does his skull really count as a face? Weiss is the first one to get to the puzzle, she goes to use her glyphs to solve it with ease, but Ruby stops her "Weiss! We need to solve this fair and square"

She whispers to her it'll make Papyrus happy, thanks to my ears I can hear her clear as day, I look to Frisk on my shoulders "You wanna try and solve it Frisk?"

They smile and nod, I let them off me and they get to work,trying a couple times, after about 6 goes, they solve it and the spikes drop "WOWIE! YOU SOLVED IT WITH OUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS' HELP SMALL HUMAN, YOU MUST BE VERY SMART!"

With that Papyrus runs ahead, almost as fast Ruby on coffee, I shutter at the thought of my team leader on caffeine. Frisk comes back over, I smile at them, they look like little red riding hood the way Ruby's hood drags in the snow...Then again even on Ruby it looks like that fairy tale, I pick them back up and we continue on to find a strange machine with Sans and Papyrus beside it, in front of us is a bunch of grey tiles "BEHOLD HUMANS! THIS PUZZLE WAS DESIGNED BY THE GREAT DR ALPHYS, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL EXPLAIN TO YOU HOW THIS PUZZLE WORKS, RED TILES ARE IMPASSIBLE! YOU CANNOT WALK ON THEM! YELLOW TILES ARE ELECTRIC! THEY WILL ELECTROCUTE YOU! GREEN TILES ARE ALARM TILES! IF YOU STEP ON THEM... YOU WILL HAVE TO FIGHT A MONSTER! ORANGE-TILES ARE ORANGE-SCENTED. THEY WILL MAKE YOU SMELL DELICIOUS! BLUE TILES ARE WATER TILES. SWIM THROUGH THEM IF YOU LIKE, BUT... IF YOU SMELL LIKE ORANGES! THE PIRANHAS WILL BITE YOU. ALSO, IF A BLUE TILE IS NEXT TO A YELLOW TILE, THE WATER WILL ALSO ZAP YOU! PURPLE TILES ARE SLIPPERY! YOU WILL SLIDE TO THE NEXT TILE! HOWEVER, THE SLIPPERY SOAP... SMELLS LIKE LEMONS! WHICH PIRANHAS DO NOT LIKE! PURPLE AND BLUE ARE OKAY! FINALLY, PINK TILES. THEY DON'T DO ANYTHING. STEP ON THEM ALL YOU LIKE"

I can tell nobody but myself understood his confusing instructions to this puzzle "Uh...Papyrus coul-"

I stop Ruby before she finishes "We're good to go Papyrus"

"EXCELLENT BOW WEARING HUMAN! I WILL ACTIVATE IT, OH AND ALSO THE PUZZLE IS COMPLETELY RANDOM!"

He activates the machine and it goes crazy, the floor flashes tons of different colors before finally...It ends with a clear path of pink tiles, the rest of them are red, meaning the puzzle...is not a puzzle at all. Papyrus quietly spins his way out of there, as if he is mind blown, leaving Sans with us. We walk through the tiles and over to Sans "Is Papyrus alright Sans?"

"yeah he'll be fine, you five go on ahead"

We nod and go past him, only to find .. Another X and O puzzle, only this time they are on ice, I look to Ruby "remember Sans' advice, one we step on that Ice, we have to land on snow to stop"

Ruby nods, if we mess up, one of us are falling off the edge. Ruby looks at the puzzle and decides to go from the bottom of the ice, big mistake as she slides all the way off the cliff, Yang screams and runs down a nearby path to see if she is alright, we follow to find Ruby butt first in snow near a sculpture of Papyrus and a snow pile with Sans' name written on it in ketchup or something. Yang hugs Ruby tight "I THOUGHT I LOST YOU!"

Ruby's face begins to go purple "Yang...Can't...Breathe..."

Yang lets go of her and laughs "I thought I had lost you for sure Sis"

Ruby smirks " Well there was **snow** problem here Yang"

Yang goes wide-eyed "I'M SO PROUD!"

I giggle as Weiss groans "Great, now Ruby is making puns, will this madness ever stop?!"

"Relax Weiss, come on we need to solve that puzzle"

We all go back up, I have Frisk get off my back and take a shot at it, starting at the top, going right, right, down, left, up, right, right, down,left, up, right, and up. Stepping on the last X, I go to the right and press the switch, causing an ice path through some thick trees, I slide down in it, with the others closely behind me. We arrive a fork in the road, one path is in front of us, the other to our right.

* * *

 **[Ruby's P.O.V]**

"Alright Team, let's go right"

We go down the and find Sans "Hey Sans"

"hey, you lost? this leads to a dead end, you should go the other way"

Yang smirks "Aw, I thought this would lead to the 'Bone Zone' "

"sorry, the Bone Zone is closed"

Yang walks her fingers down Sans' skull "Oh really?"

I grab her and 'Yangk' her away from Sans "Are you really flirting with him?! At a time like this!"

Yang laughs "Maybe..."

Sans laughs "like i said fireball, the Bone Zone is closed right now, maybe later though, head on over to the other path, i'll you five there soon"

"You heard him team, let's get going"

We head back up and to the other path to find another sentry stand, only it's empty. there's a weird dog monster in armor building a snow...something, and a goat monster watching, I walk over to the goat "Uh..Hi, what are you doing?"

"Oh don't mind me, I'm just watching Lesser Dog, everyday he comes here to build a snow sculpture, but with that brain of his, he ain't got any ideas"

I look at Lesser Dog just building up snow, then I go forward with everyone to see a pile of snow puffs and a dog house "Strange, there's no spikes, now puzzle"

"No Papyrus, or sm- I mean Sans"

I look at Weiss confused, Frisk walks over and looks through some of the snow puffs, surprisingly they run over with thirty lien "Wow, Frisky found money in the snow, talk about good luck"

Frisk blushes from the nickname, I'm guessing in embarrassment. We walk through and find a snow puff blocking the way forward, so I decide to try and step over it, only for a puppy head to pop out of it "AWWWW! SO CUTE!"

I rub it's head and pet it joyfully, it barks happily, suddenly I feel myself go off the ground, I look down to see I'm on some kind of armored dog, much greater then Lesser Dog was..A Greater Dog "Uh...GUYS HELP ME!"

I see Weiss spin Myratnaster's dust dial "With pleasure Ruby"

"Weiss! No hurting it!

Weiss groans, Frisk on the other hands beckons the Greater Dog to come closer, it playfully does so, bending down enough for me to jump off, Frisk pulls out their stick and tosses it, the Greater Dog chases after it and brings it back, it leaps out of it's armor and licks Frisk's face, before jumping back in and walking off "Well that just happened"

I smile at Frisk, getting a closer look at their stick I see it's mechanical, and has parts where it can open up "Hey Frisk, is your stick a weapon?"

Frisk nods and pulls the top and bottom of the stick to reveal it's hollow, and they pull a small case out of their pant's pocket, they open it to reveal darts "A dart launcher?"

Frisk nods again, it loads a dart in and blows into it, firing it into the snow, they run over and grabs it, placing it back in it's case and stuffing the case into their pocket "That's pretty cool, I have this"

I unfold Crescent Rose into it's Scythe Form, Frisk looks at it in awe, I smile at their reaction and fold my baby back into it's carrying form, reattaching it to my waist, we continue forward to find a bridge, with of course, Sans and Papyrus on the other side "BEHOLD HUMANS, THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!"

Just by saying this, a spiky ball tethered by chains, two spears, a dog, an oil drum fire pit, and a cannon appear above the bridge "THIS WILL BE YOUR FINAL PUZZLE! THERE IS NO WAY YOU WILL PASS, I JUST HAVE TO ACTIVATE IT BY SAYING THE WORD, AND NOW!"

Nothing happens "NOW!"

Nothing still happens "bro i though you were activating it"

"I A-...NO MATTER! THIS PUZZLE WOULD HAVE CAPTURED THE HUMANS TOO EASILY, THEREFORE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS DECIDES NOT TO USE IT"

Upon saying this, the weapons and dog go away and Papyrus runs off, leaving Sans once again alone "...Can anyone explain to me what just happened?"

Blake looks at Weiss "I'm guessing he either forgot the word to activate it, or it didn't work"

Frisk goes ahead of us and jumps on the bridge, it doesn't shake or anything "What the-"

I go to it and jump on it as well, it's not even a real bridge! We continue on and see a small town, along with a sign {WELCOME TO SNOWDIN}

I look to see a shop and Inn next to the sign, we walk into town and monsters that live there give us nice smiles, in the middle of town there is a Christmas tree and-

 **Chara: Wait a minute! Does RWBY even celebrate Christmas?! Would Ruby even know what Christmas is!**

 **Mr Charisk: ... *Shrugs***

-a bear holding a present, next to the tree is a place called Grillby's, going past another path, we spot a house with one empty mailbox and one ready to explode letters, going past that we leave the town and enter a deep mist, we sees a silhouette of Papyrus in front of us

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	12. Sticks and Stones cause RESETS

**[3rd P.O.V]**

Team RWBY and Frisk prepare for Papyrus "HUMANS! I AM SO HAPPY! YOU HAVE TODAY SO WONDERFUL...I WANT US TO BE...NO! I CANNOT BE FRIENDS WITH HUMANS! I MUST BECOME PART OF THE ROYAL GUARDS!"

The four humans and faunus' souls glow as Papyrus is ready to fight them, using the magic in his body, he summons his main weapon, a scythe made of bone, the blade being a sharpened bone with the tip covered in ice dust "BEHOLD HUMANS, THE GREAT PAPYRUS' SCYTHE WITH FREEZE YOU IN YOUR PLACE! BUT FIRST YOU'LL HAVE TO GET PAST MY SPECIAL ATTACKS!"

Weiss steps forward, drawing Myrtenaster "Enguarde!"

Ruby grabs Weiss' shoulder "Weiss! We won't fight him!"

"He wants a fight Ruby, and it's a fight he's going to get"

Papyrus' sockets glow orange as the snow around him form into snowballs and fly in the air "He has a semblance?!"

Papyrus laughs "BEHOLD THE GREAT PAPYRUS' CRYOKINESIS!"

Swinging his arm forward, the snowballs fly at them, Blake uses her own semblance to dodge, Weiss slicing any that come close, Yang tanks it like a boss, while Ruby blocks Frisk from any harm "Quit fooling around Paps! We won't fight you!"

Papyrus summons more snowballs, only this time they're all blue, the team remembers Sans advice and stands still, only afterwards, they fell themselves become heavier as their souls all become blue, Weiss' soul becoming a lighter color than the dark blue it originally was "YOU'RE BLUE NOW! MEANING YOUR BODY IS MUCH HEAVIER AND HARDER TO MOVE!"

Ruby uses her semblance to speed over to him "Please! We don't want to fight"

Papyrus slashes at her "I MUST BECOME POPULAR!"

Ruby holds her hand out, her aura blocking the attack "NYEH?! AN AURA! AH THAT MUST BE WHAT MAKES HUMANS SO TOUGH!, US MONSTERS DO NOT HAVE AURAS, OUR SEMBLANCES ARE POWERED BY THE MAGICAL MATTER IN OUR BODY"

Ruby dashes backwards "I don't want to fight you, none of us do!"

"I WILL WIN! BEHOLD MY SPECIAL ATTACK!"

Papyrus' scythe glows and he charges forward, slashing Ruby, her stomach bleeds, Yang sees this, her anger explodes "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Her eyes change red and her hair ignites,she launches forward and slams her fist into Papyrus' skull, knocking it clean off into the snow, his body turns to dust "ALAS...POOR PAPYRUS!"

These are his last words as Yang fires a blast at his skull, destroying it, Ruby looks in horror, she wants to stop it, prevent it "NO!"

Her silver eyes explode into blinding light the last thing she sees is her and Frisk's souls glowing brighter than ever

* * *

Ruby opens her eyes to find herself back in the mist, Papyrus standing before them "Papyrus! You're alright!"

"OF COURSE RED HUMAN, WHY WOULD THE GREAT PAPYRUS NOT BE ALRIGHT?"

Frisk looks at Ruby, she looks back at him "Wait, but Yang...she-"

"What did I do? We just got here Sis"

Ruby thinks to herself ' _Was it all just a dream? Why would I dream of something like that?_ '

Papyrus makes their Souls glow "PREPARE HUMANS!"

Ruby goes wide-eyed ' _It really happened! But then how did we go back?_ '

Papyrus summons his scythe, Weiss readies her sword "Enguarde!"

Ruby dashes forward "No!"

She gets in front of Papyrus and holds her arms out "I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM! I WON'T LET HIM DIE AGAIN!"

"Ruby, what are you-"

"I DON'T KNOW HOW, BUT I WENT BACK IN TIME! YANG KILLED PAPYRUS AFTER HE SLICED ME WITH HIS SCYTHE! I DIDN'T WANT THAT, I WANTED TO SAVE HIM! PLEASE, DON'T HURT HIM!"

Papyrus looks at the human, he does not understand what she's talking about, yet he understands she cares for him, observing the way the red human acted, he sees a bit of himself in her, He dispels his weapon "CLEARLY, YOU CARE TOO MUCH TO FIGHT ME RED HUMAN, THEREFORE I LET YOU ALL GO FREE, I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU MEAN WITH THIS TIME TRAVEL TALK, PERHAPS YOU SHOULD ALL COME TO MY HOUSE, SANS KNOWS A LOT ABOUT THIS SCIENCE STUFF"

* * *

 **So there you go! The First RESET has happened, Ruby being Ruby has no idea what just happened, Frisk on the other hand...  
**

 **Also I thought of having Ruby's Silver Eye power being the RESET since the very beginning, but if you'll notice Ruby's power alone cannot reset the timeline, Frisk helped RESET, does this mean Frisk is required to RESET? Find out when Sans explains because I'm Lazy**


	13. RESETS

**[Ruby's P.O.V]**

We follow Papyrus back to his house, he let's us in and we look around, it's very small, but it must just be Sans and him who live here "FEEL FREE TO LOOK AROUND AS MUCH AS YOU LIKE, SANS! COME DOWN HERE PLEASE!"

"alright"

Sans comes down and sits on the couch "sup kids"

"Sans...we have a problem..I saw Papyrus die, and then I wanted it to not happen and I saw I was back before it happened"

Sans looks at me blankly "what?...that's...wow"

I see Frisk running around looking for something, they find a pencil and paper and draw something, they flip the paper to show us, a pair of eyes + a SOUL = RESET

Sans smirks "i see, you RESET"

I look at Sans confused "What's RESET?"

Yang wraps her arm around me "Well duh Rubes, it's what you do when the game is too hard, you push the reset button and start over"

"actually, you're not that wrong fireball"

Blake, who is reading a book she found, looks up "What do you mean Sans? What exactly did Ruby do?"

Sans sighs "well let's just put it easily, you didn't want to see my bro to die, using that want, you activated a power called RESET, where you can create a whole new timeline, once someone RESETS, only certain people can remember the last timeline, the person who RESET will obviously be one of them, but people with a thing called **Karmic Retribution** are also able to remember faint parts of past timelines as well, but what it seems we have here is a symbiotic RESET, Ruby's eyes and Frisk's SOUL allowed the RESET, at least that's what i'm getting from the kid here, this means it requires both of you to be in agreement to be able to RESET, meaning if Ruby wants to RESET, but Frisk does not or vise versa, then it cannot happen, both of you must agree on it. make enough sense?"

I feel dizzy from all the science talk, but I understand, in order to do this 'RESET' Frisk and I must agree to do it, and we both had agreed to save Papyrus, and it worked. I look at Frisk, who smiles at me, I smile back and hug them "Thanks Frisk, we saved him"

Frisk nods, returning the hug "Say Frisk how old are you anyways?"

Frisk holds out 8 fingers "8..Wow..Do..Do you have parents?"

Frisk shakes their head no, Blake looks at them "So you're an orphan, just like me"

This is news to me, Weiss, and Yang "Blake your an orphan?"

Blake nods "My parents were killed in a protest riot"

Weiss, who has been sitting next to me on the couch, finally speaks up "Well these RESETS, can they be prevented?"

Sans thinks for a second "sorry snowflake, i can't think of way to stop them, unless one of them at the last moment disagrees"

* * *

 **[The Void, Weiss' P.O.V]  
**

This person in front of me, this is Ruby's Mother "You're Summer Rose? But Ruby told me you-"

"Died? Yes I'm well aware I was pronounced dead, I am surprised I am even remembered, Gaster over here is not remembered at...Do you know sign language?"

I nod "Yes I've learned it"

"Ah good, you heard her Gaster, use your hands"

This thing, Gaster as she calls it nods and signs to me {Hello Ms Schnee, I am WD Gaster, previous Royal Scientist to King Asgore of the Monsters}

I curtsy "Hello Dr Gaster"

{Tell me Ms Schnee, do you know where we are?}

"No, I don't, are we still in Mt Ebott? Or even in Vale?"

Summer shakes her head "Weiss we are not even in Remnant, we are not even in the same plane as your friends are. We call this place, The Void"

"What?! But I need to get back, something is trying to kill my friends!"

{We are well aware of Chara's doings}

"Chara? Who's Chara"

Summer looks away "Chara is the demon that comes when their name is called, they are the first child that fell into the Underground,and now they are in your body, killing innocent monster"

"Take me back! I need to warn my team!"

{We cannot}

"If we could, don't you think we would go back as well?"

I'm trapped here, unable to get back, I've lost all control of my body, I tear up, holding my head as I fall to my knees and cry, Summer walks over and hugs me "It'll be alright Weiss, I know Ruby will SAVE you"

{The Red Rose is Determined, as is the 8th child. Determination and Willpower can block Chara's control}

"What about Yang? Or Blake?"

Summer looks uneasy "I'm afraid they can succumb to their possession yes, Yang's bravery will hold out, but not for long, and Blake's patience will be able to hold Chara back for a long time...But not forever"

{I give until the CORE, then She too will be Chara's puppet, however that will put a stress on Chara, having to use so much power to keep all three of you in line will surely weaken them. As we speak the yellow dragon is close to full possession, her last outburst before the RESET has increased Chara's control}

I sit silently, please you guys,be safe and stop Chara

* * *

 **[Sans and Papyrus' House, Yang's P.O.V]  
**

Walking around in here is cool and all, but after a while I go outside, Blake follows me "You getting bored too?"

She nods "Yes, plus I want to check out this place's library"

"Have fun, I'm going to that bar, Grillby's I think is what it was called"

We go in the same direction, but Blake stops at the library and I keep going and enter Grillby's, sure enough it's full of monsters, I take a seat at the bar and grab a menu, Burgers or Fries... "Do you can have anything to drink?"

"...Here"

The Bartender hands me a cup "Go outside and scoop up some snow, I'll do the rest once you bring it back"

I look at this fire guy confused but go out and scoop up snow, bringing it back in I set it down next to him, he touches the glass and it melts into water, he then puts a lemon on it quickly "Wow, talk about some 'hot stuff' "

I laugh at my own joke, then order a burger " _WHAT'S WRONG BLONDIE, YOU SEEM DISTRAUGHT_ "

'Get out of my head you demon, I'm not in the mood for your shit'

" _OH BUT I THINK YOU ARE IN THE MOOD"_

I feel my hand go numb, it begins to move on it's own, 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!'

" _AHAHAHA! YOU'RE LOSING CONTROL GOLDILOCKS! I WILL WIN!"_

* * *

 **To be Continued  
**


	14. Blake and Sans's Talk

**[Snowdin Libary, Blake's P.O.V]**

I walk in and go to the books, looking through I find some are written strangely and are just made to occupy the shelf, one book however catches my eye, a book about the Human-Monster War, I grab it and walk over to the librarian "Hello, I'd like to check this book out"

"Of course dear, just bring it back when you're finished"

I nod and exit, opening it I find a lot of interesting facts, apparently Faunus did exist, but at the time were called the Hybrids, a race with the properties of humans and animal monsters. The reason Hybrids were not imprisoned in the mountain was because they swore allegiance to the Humans and helped fight the monsters back into the mountain. No longer wanting to be referred as part monsters, they changed their species name to Faunus, or so said a faunus child that fell down here long ago... I close the book and walk over to that Bar Yang went to, I see her there eating a burger, looking nervous, I sit next to her "You okay?"

"I'm..I'm fine Blake, just...Blake do you believe in the supernatural?"

I stare at her confused, what would the supernatural have to do with this? "I...Not really but I don't think there can't be supernatural beings among us. Why do you ask?"

Yang looks at me scared "Blake I feel like something is trying to possess me. Like something, or someone from beyond the grave wants my body as their own. I haven't said anything because I didn't want to frighten Frisk and Ruby, I'm not sure about Frisk but Ruby hates spooky stuff, I was surprised Blooky didn't freak her out"

I place my hand on hers "Hey, you helped me before with my sleep, I'll do the best I can to help you with this...Supernatural problem"

Yang hugs me "Thank you"

* * *

We leave the bar and go back to Sans and Papyrus' home to see the others waiting for us "Hey you guys, come on, we need to get to the next area already!"

I smile as we get to them "Sorry Ruby, we decided to do some looking around here while you talked with Sans. Anything interesting happen?"

Ruby explains to us how she went on 'date' with Papyrus, it wasn't a real date, more like he gave Ruby and Frisk spaghetti and told them they loved him too much and so he gave them his number on the phone Toriel had given us. Going back through the mist we find ourselves inside some kind of cave, Frisk takes off Ruby's hood and hands it back to her, she takes it twirls around to have her cape back. We continue further to find a sentry stand with...Sans at the station, Ruby mentioned something about Sans' semblance being teleportation on our way back to his house earlier, now I'm staring to believe it "Hi Sans!"

"heya you five"

"What are you doing here Sans?"

"well fireball this is my other job, being a sentry and all, as a matter of fact i'm going on break, any of you want to go to Grillby's with me?"

I take this as a chance to speak with Sans alone, he has peeked my interest a lot "I'll go"

Weiss looks at me confused "Really Blake?"

I nod "Yes"

"alright then, follow me, i know a shortcut"

I nod and follow Sans, we go right and suddenly we are in Grillby's "What the-"

"told you i knew a shortcut"

I stare at Sans, I didn't feel anything, we just appeared here out of nowhere and he seems absolutely normal,I begin to believe the teleportation semblance even more now. I follow Sans over to the bar and we sit "Sans, the reason I asked to come is because I wanted to speak to you privately"

Sans nods, drinking from a ketchup bottle "sure thing, oh and by the way you can stop hiding the ears, us monsters don't discriminate faunus'"

My eyes go wide "How did you-"

"your 'bow' twitches every now and then, not like cat ears wouldn't in this cold"

I nod and take my bow off, wrapping it around my arm "Sans...Yang seems distraught with something, she says something supernatural is trying to take over her body, I...I don't know what to do"

"...hmm..what kind of supernatural being are we taking about here? ghosts, ghouls, demons?"

"I'm starting to think the last one, Weiss doesn't seem to be acting right either, she seems to be acting too nice, not that that's a problem but...Weiss is never that nice, it's as if she's hiding something from us"

Sans takes another sip of ketchup "sounds like a demon to me, let me tell you something Blake-"

I feel as if time stops as he speaks "have you ever seen a talking yellow flower?"

I nod "Yes, we met one in the Ruins, he tried to kill us"

"i know about him, he's come to Paps a lot, telling him things, Blake i won't lie to you and tell you i am able to remember RESETS"

"Y-you can?"

"yes i can remember faint parts, and i know the last time Frisk RESET, you four were not here, i don't know what changed, but maybe with you four here we'll finally have a happy ending"

I smile "You know, perhaps we have been here the entire time, just...Farther away from the entrance to the mountain than the other times. But I am glad we are here now, Sans...Would you promise me something?"

Sans looks at me "i don't like to make promises...but i can make an exception"

"If Yang...Succumbs to being possessed..Please try and stop her, I don't think any of us will be able to, and with your semblance of teleportation, it would be very hard for her to even land a hit...Please Sans, I don't want my best friend to suffer"

Sans...frowns at me, I didn't even think he could frown "Blake...I promise I will stop her if it comes to that, if I see her hurting monsters, I will make sure she's stopped as soon as I can"

I smile, knowing Sans will help fills me with Determination "now come on Blake, your friends are probably waiting"

I nod and teleport back

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **[Hey Guys, Mr Charisk here, and I have a problem. There seems to be a Glitch in the Reviews as of April 11th, And it is Preventing me and other users from seeing your new reviews, so until it is fixed If you have Review, Go to my Page and Send me a Private Message about the Chapter. I might**_ _ **even thank you and ask if there's anything you'd want to see next. As of right now, "RWBY-Tale" and "Love Will Never be Bad" are my top priorities right now, occasionally I will do an update for "A Snowdin Life" and "Godrew Adventures", and May through August I'll be focusing back to "RWGBY", Thank you for reading this Story, I'm not sure if UnderVale AU was my Idea or not, but I'm glad people like it]**_

 _ **~Mr Charisk**_


	15. Diving into Waterfall, Part 1

**I apologize for this, I suck when it comes to describing WaterFall. Which is why this was held off for so long**

* * *

 **[Waterfall, Ruby's P.O.V]**

Blake reappears with Sans beside her "thanks for the talk Blake, see you kids soon"

With that Sans walks off and disappears "What did you talk about Blake?"

She looks to me "Sans asked me about Flowey"

"That stupid weed? Why?"

"Yeah not like Petalhead is important"

Blake shrugs "He said Flowey used to talk to Papyrus a lot, and then the conversation was dropped"

"Oh"

We all stay silent for a bit until Weiss breaks the silence "Well we shouldn't stand here, we need to get out of here"

I nod "Let's go team!"

Frisk and I run forward into the tall grass but trip down as everyone follow, only to hear the sound of something above us, we all look to see a knight looking figure as Papyrus walks towards them "GREETINGS UNDYNE"

"Have The Humans been captured?"

"THE HUMANS..NO, THEY OVER POWERED ME AND ENTERED WATERFALL"

"Don't worry Papyrus, I'll get them"

"EH.. UNDYNE CAN'T WE JUST... LET THE HUMANS GO? THEY DON'T SEEM TO WANT TO HURT ANYBODY"

"It's not about if they want to hurt anybody Papyrus, King Asgore needs them to break the Barrier"

"RIGHT...I'LL GO BACK TO MY STATION THEN"

"You do that"

Papyrus walks off as this 'Undyne' looks down, Frisk moves a bit in the grass and they take notice, summoning a spear into their hands and walking forward, they look down, but don't seem to see us, they back off and we hear them walk far away. We all exit the tall grass "Okay, that, was close"

Yang nods "Yeah it was, that guy almost got us!"

Blake nods in agreement as a small monster runs out of the grass "THAT WAS SO COOL! Did you guys see how close she got to us?!"

I smile "Uh.. Hi there, do you know who 'she' was?"

They nod "Yo! How do you not know who Undyne is? She's King Asgore's top soldier of the Royal Guards"

I sigh, of course this wasn't going to be easy

* * *

 **[Yang's P.O.V]**

I try my best to keep control, this.. Thing, it keeps trying to take over so much, I feel their determination to break me, but my Bravery is trying it's best to block them. " _JUST GIVE UP GOLDIELOCKS, I WILL WIN"_

'Never! LEAVE MY BODY ALONE!'

I punch a wall in anger, everyone looks at me "Yang are you okay?"

I look to Ruby "Oh uh..Yeah Rubes, just a bit steamed is all, needed to punch something"

She looks at me suspiciously "Yang if there's something wrong you can tell us you know"

"I'm fine Ruby, really I was just a bit mad, I'm alright now"

"Alright..."

We continue forward to see a bridge with a waterfall behind it, lots of rocks are falling from it as well "Is this supposed to be a puzzle?"

Weiss walks towards it with her rapier "I'll just freeze the water, that'll stop the rocks from falling"

Ruby grabs Frisk and activates her semblance, speeding through the bridge " Come on over guys!"  
I laugh and follow through, smashing any rocks that try to hit me, Blake uses her shadow clones to get through, leaving Weiss on the other side "Hey! You guys know I can't do any of that!"

"Just freeze the water like you said before Ice-Queen"

Weiss glares at me before freezing the waterfall, walking across and defrosting it afterwards "I hate you guys sometimes"

"Oh quit being a spoiled sport snowflake"

I hear that demon thing groan from my nicknames, I smirk as we continue on. Going forward we find four lily pads and a very deep, water filled trench in front of us "How the heck are we going to get through this?"

Frisk runs over to the lily pads and points to a sign that Ruby reads out loud "Four in a row will cause them to bloom?..What does that mean?"

Blake looks to the lily pads and picks one up "Well there are four lily pads, and that trench looks to be four lily pads long, perhaps that's what it means"

Testing her theory, Blake places all four lily pads in the trench, and sure enough they bloom into a flower lily walkway "Nice job Blake"

She nods to me "It just seemed a bit sketchy for there to be four lily pads and for that sign to say that"

* * *

 **[The Void, Weiss' P.O.V]**

I sit with Summer and Gaster, who uses his semblance of bending darkness to show us what my team...And that demon Chara are doing [Impressive those four are]

Summer nods "Indeed G, my daughters have grown up to be fine girls, this Blake is very good as well"

Gaster zooms in on my body "Chara however is getting a bit mad, she's beginning to act more like you Weiss"

I sigh "There has to be someway to contact them, anything would do"

Summer sits down next to me "Weiss, I'm sorry but if there was a way , we would have told you by now.."

I sigh once again, please you guys, stay determined..

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	16. Hey I live

Hey People!

Yo what has it been, months on end? Almost a year? GUESS WHAT

I fucking live. I will be back, Although Undertale stuff might be on hold. I have some great ideas for some other stories, revolving around Sailor Moon. That and with my departure from the UT fandom I'm at a real loss of inspiration to actually do anything with my UT stories, The only ones I think I can truly continue are RWBY-Tale, Love Hurts, and A Snowdin life. only cause they don't connect with Fasha, who has now become an original character, along with the Charisktale cast in general.

For those who want to see that original story. my Tumblr for it is

life-in-shanditberg

also I have a discord! Link to it will be in my Bio. It's a Roleplaying server and we allow you to rp whoever you want as long as it's not shitpost or a real person :D!

Thanks a lot for hanging around guys, it means a lot to me ;w;


End file.
